Roots of an Oak Tree
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: Death fic, padme and anikin are dead, their final reuniting. plz R&R, i don't own anything


First attempt at Star Wars, please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the related characters and galaxies.

Typical Star Wars fic really, Padme and Anikin meet up when they die, basically the same type of thing as lots of people have been writing since the release of Revenge Of The Sith. Please don't forget that I've seen episodes 1-3 and half of 4 but I've only heard the story of 5 and 6 from friends who've watched them. So I'm just making up the way Anikin died to make it easier for me.

Roots Of An Oak Tree 

It had been so many years; so many long, long years since she had died but still Anikin would never forget her. The smile she always gave him when they hadn't seen each other, and her embraces when they finally came together after his trips with the Jedi order, these were the precious memories and the ones that would always keep him going through times of hardness. And life was nothing but hardness now, Anikin found himself relying more and more on the memories of his wife who he would never be able to let go, but whom he knew hated him wherever she was now. That bothered him a lot, but he trusted that when he finally died, when he finally found a way to escape life, she would love him again, or at least find the time to talk to him. He wouldn't be so full of himself to expect that she would love him again, not after he had killed her and the Jedi along with it.

It was the worst decision he had ever made, and he knew that now. He had known it as soon as she died, known that he had made the wrong decision for the wrong reasons. But by that time it was too late. She was gone and the Jedi order was looking to destroy him, he only wished they had, that his new master had let him be killed. Then at least he would have been at peace.

But now he had found a way, and now he would be happy. Or at least, after the pain he would. For his master was gone away now, and left him in the care of his servants. It hadn't taken long to destroy them, to send them back into the light side which as far as his master was concerned was a form of being destroyed. Now he was alone, and standing above the Lava pits. All it would take would be one step, and then he would be back with Padme, back with his one and only love for eternity. He took half a step, and then paused. Was this really what he wanted to do? He thought so, but he wasn't one hundred percent. If it failed then his life would be even worse, but then at least he would have another excuse to try. But he wouldn't get the chance though, because he would be imprisoned. No, there was only one chance left for him, and that was now. Taking another deep breath he closed his eyes and stepped forward, refusing to let himself breathe out or open his eyes. The heat killed him before he even hit the lava below.

Padme sat by the roots of the big old oak tree that was her favourite haunt, the place she sat the most. She didn't really understood why she chose this tree, she guessed it was because it was close to the door she had entered through and she hoped he would in turn come through. But she didn't know how long it would be, and so she sat and waited. She had been here for nearly a year now, and it had been one of the worst in her memory. At least before he had been on his way home to see her, and she would see him every few months. Now she didn't know when she would next see him, and part of her wasn't even certain if she wanted to. No, she knew she wanted to see him, it was the greatest desire in her heart, because even though he had gone to the dark side she had still loved him, and she still did. She understood why he did it even if she had thought him above such childish feelings. But they weren't even childish, because of course they had been for her; everything he had done had been for her. She looked up as she saw the door open in front of her, hoping but not honestly believing that it would be him. She still didn't believe it until she saw the dark blond of his hair coming through, and then the catch of his blue eyes.

"Annie?" she asked, and it was the first words she had spoken in the year since she had come here.

"Padme!" He cried, and began to run towards her but then stopped himself.

"What is it padúan?" Padme asked, coming towards him slowly, afraid of his answer but still desiring to hear it.

"Do you not hate me?" he asked, his voice bitter. "For all I did to you, for killing you? Do you not hate me for that? Do you not detest my face and everything about me." She saw the tears begin to shine on his face and came to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently on each cheek.

"You didn't kill me, Annie. I don't know what they told you but I died in childbirth just like you predicted, and I never stopped loving you. Not for one minute, no matter what I said, I always loved you Annie." His arms came up around her waste and she laid her head against his shoulder, resting herself against him for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. One of his hands came up to the back of her head and began absentmindedly stroking her hair while his other massaged her back gently. Her arms tightened around him and he brought his head down to meet hers. Their lips met in one moment of perfection, and in that second they shared everything, all the hours and months of pain since their parting, and all their joys of being together. They parted slightly and Anikin laid his head against the side of hers.

"I love you Padme, for ever and always." He whispered, and she kissed him once more. It might have taken a year apart but now they would be together again, and this time no-one was going to change that.


End file.
